Betrayed and Clueless
by starrysky781
Summary: Patricia and Amber were best friends in Middle school. But Amber broke her trust, and now Patricia is lost. This is my story, put into Patricia's eyes. Basically my dilemma. review what you think, including your advice cause i have no idea what to do. If enough people want it i'll post a second chapter. For now it's complete.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been in a room full of people, just to find that you feel more alone than ever?

When you see your best friends hovering around the only girl you've ever come close to hating.

When you look around, and see only two people that actually care about you.

When you've finally gotten used to having dependable friends, and not switchting schools every two years.

And just when your finally having faith in the road fate has set you on, everything changes.

Your mom is more depressed, due to the loss of her unborn baby.

Your dad is more demanding and irritable, due to his frustrations with his wife, and the state in which the family is in.

Where your sister is so much more bratty and cruel, just to prove that she exists.

When your therapy sessions are canceled because they need the money for mom's nutriotionist and therapist.

When every move you make is criticized and mulled over.

And then there's _her_. She single-handlely ruined your life.

She stole your best friends, when earlier in the year she tried to convince you to ditch them.

When you sit behind her in Social Studies, and all period you have to stare at the back of her perfect little head, thinking about what might've been. Had your mom not lost the baby.

And then, when for the first time in your life, you actually get the solo in Chorus, you can't help but think that she would've been so happy for you. Had she not been too busy hating your guts.

When you realize you've finally found an amazing guy, one who might actually be the One.

And two of your best friends don't get it.

And when you went on the field trip to ice skating rink, and she taunted you and made you cry.

And no one cared. You told them what happened and they barely gave it a second thought.

One person cared. Then again, he wasn't very good friends with her, so when you stopped speaking, he became one of your closest friends.

And now you really find yourself thinking he's the one. But he's too afraid of dating to give it a chance.

But now he knows you like him, and he likes you back. You swear to keep in touch over the summer, because he knows what happened last summer, when your boyfriend never called, or texted, or kept in touch.

And then barely spoke to you when school started.

And now, each time you think about him, or talk to him, you feel like your falling head over heels.

And your so happy that you've found your other half.

Then the world comes crashing down. Your mom applied for a job hundreds of miles away, that she has an amazing chance of getting.

She applied last year but something went wrong and she didn't make it.

So this year, you promise yourself to tell two people. So you tell two of your closest friends.

But you don't tell him, because three is too many, and you're going to jinx it.

And then there's the fact that he's already afraid of dating, he's not going to risk dating you when you might move in five months.

So you keep quiet. But every second you stay silent, you find your heart breaking more.

And now, your sittig wallowing in self pity. It's her birthday, and two of your best friends are at her house right now.

At some point in the night, she will bring you up, and everyone is going to talk about why they hate you, and even if your not there, you can feel your heart breaking.

And the world is crashing down, and your dad yells at you for trying to leave the room.

And suddenly the tears won't stop flowing.

**I don't know why I'm writing this, but this is my outlet for now.**

**Everything I said is true, but pretend it's Patrcia.**

**So basically, I might move to Texas, I think I'm in love, and my parents are really hard on me some times.**

**My mom is sick, so I'm "in charge" but when I boss my sisters around, I get yelled at for being too bossy.**

**And then my dad gets a disappointed look on his face when he sees the dining room table. And even when your emotions are so high strung that you had to keep yourself from sobbing hyserically. And no one wants to know what's wrong.**

**I don't know what to do. Somebdy please help me.**

**Sincerely,**

**starrysky781**


	2. The Hardships of Life

You know how when you see the guy you like you feel as if you can't breathe? And you want their attention, and to talk to them, just know their opinions?

What if he was ignoring you in public? And not just not talking to you, just flat out acknowledging you because, "He likes you, but he doesn't want to."

That's when you know something is wrong.

And then your dad keeps yelling at you for every little thing you don't get perfectly.

And then out of your two best friends from elementry school, one says you aren't pretty, and the other totally brings down everyone around her, including you, just so she can come out on top.

And the walls are closing in on you, and the waters are so rough that you're being pulled under, and no one cares enough to save you.

And then you have those three people who are pulling you out of the water, trying to drag you to shore, but you've lost the will to live.

And you just want to curl up in a ball and let yourself sink to the very depths of the ocean.

And every time you want something for yourself, you were told that you're selfish and cruel, and need to think about others.

And you know that if you die now, you'd go to hell.

Well I can't breathe, am being pullled under, and have lost almost all will to live.

And then your selfish bitch of a best friend is manipulating you just like _she _was. She wants you to give up on him, stop being so fucking negative, and ignore the whiny brat you call your other best friend.

There's a reason she's your other best friend. Because she knows how you feel, and doesn't wear a mask that makes her into to a selfish bitch that just tried to ruin her three best friends chances of being in student council just so she could be in student council.

And you're praying that deep down, the same girl who comforted you in your darkest times is still there.

But she's burried so deep that she doesn't care what she has to do as long as she gets her way.

And your still sinking, and then your new friend, who hasn't even met you, yet is comforting you when the guy you like "Likes you but he doesn't want to."

And your so blessed that you have friends like them, because their the ones who will drag your sorry ass back to the shore and give that asshole you like a swift kick to the balls.

And then there's your last savior. You've known her since 4th grade, but you haven't always been the closet of friends.

And now she has the perfect boyfriend, and is GORGEOUS. And even when your jealous of her, and she knows it, she's there for you.

Kicking your ass when you tried to give up. And being part of the glue that is trying to fix the cracks in your oh-so-fragile heart.

And they are your soul sisters, and they are always there. And right now, you need to forget about the asshole who broke your already broken heart.

And you find yourself being dragged back to the shore, and when you think of these girls, you know there is no way in hell that you can give up while they're still breathing.

**For the record, I did NOT try to drown myself, it's a metaphor.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my three saviors, my friends The Other Side of Sanity and another fanfiction author that I don't know the name of, who is one of your best friends in REAL LIFE. And lastly, there's your other best friend in real life, who is apparently, "a whiny brat,"**

**And she is not whiny, she's just REAL.**

**Sorry that was me ranting about my best friend-turned bitch. And the asshole who is currently breaking my heart. And that quote in there is true. He said that.**

**Laters, **

**starrysky781**


End file.
